DEFECTO PERFECTO SOÑARE
by Mafe McCarty Mansen Hale
Summary: Las marcas en mis brazos dicen no puedo prometer un por siempre ni siquiera se si puedo un hoy. Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo     Las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la genial y grandiosa Meyer. Yo solo e cambiado mmm mucho la historia para que sus vidas no sean tan perfectas espero no se disgusten mucho, y la perfecta canción pertenece a división minúscula .

**Summary**: Las marcas en mis brazos dicen no puedo prometer un por siempre ni siquiera se si puedo un hoy. Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo

Las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí.

**DEFECTO PERFECTO "SOÑARE"**

_Se que un día te dije que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy no se ni en donde estoy menos a donde voy _

Donde estaba aquel chico de ojos esmeralda que amaba Bella.

Ella corría por todos los pisos del colegio no sabia que pensar, estaba con una necesidad inmensa de verlo, abrazarlo, sus ojos se veían llenos de confusión, desesperación sus manos temblaban al ritmo de su corazón, mientras sus pasos iban tan rápidos e inseguros, se veía la desolación de su rostro como si aquel día fuera el peor de su vida.

-Oh bells hola- se escucho la voz de un chico tras ella.

Tal vez lo que ella menos quería ver en estos momentos era el rostro de ese chico, sus ojos mostraban el desagrado que su corazón sentía, aquel chico que no le caía muy bien, pero tal vez seria mejor enterarse por aquel chico molesto el paradero de edward ya que eran de la misma clase debería saberlo.

-Eh mike sabes donde esta Edward?- dijo ella con un tono de voz inseguro como si no quisiera oír la respuesta, aunque quería saber donde se hallaba aquel chico no quería comprobar que estaba haciendo lo que ella se imaginaba

-E si entro al baño cuando yo Salí de allí pero bells un moment….- intento decir mientras la chica caminaba hacia el baño.

Caminaba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer y no se iba a poder levantar de allí mas, ya no, nunca mas, era como si no pudiera manejar el peso de su mismo cuerpo, su cuerpo iba de un lado a otro chocando con las paredes firmes de concreto, como chocaba el corazón contra su pecho, el chico tenia gravado en sus ojos la compasión, como si comprendiera el dolor que desgarraba a aquella chica de ojos color chocolate, y es que aunque alguna vez estuvo interesado en esa chica todo interés termino cuando nadie mas que Edward Cullen se fijo en ella la chica nueva y nadie podía contra el.

Y allí estaba en la entrada del baño donde encontraría al chico que mas amaba, tal vez al único que había amado, tantos chicos que habían pasado por su vida pero con seguridad se podía afirmar que era el mas importante y único en su vida.

Camino con inseguridad adentro, tal vez no quería encontrarse con lo que había allí dentro, por que aunque desde el principio lo supo se decidió a negarse, a no aceptar que la única persona importante en su vida después de su hermano Emmet, se estaba matando poco a poco, que esa única persona consumía su vida lentamente y que aunque lo había intentado no había podido hacer nada, nada para remediarlo. Se veía tan confundida pero ante unos cuantos minutos su aspecto cambio: Al llegar a la puerta se le veía con mas seguridad y todo solo para ocultar la tristeza que la embargaba, para ocultar el sufrimiento al que estaba apunto de ser sometida al ver a Edward en ese estado, por que el no podía ver cuanto le afectaba verlo así, y solo por eso, solo por el, sonrió aunque fue un amago de sonrisa que termino en una fea mueca, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

La seguridad hizo que sus manos se movieran ágilmente mientras empujaba con firmeza la puerta del único baño que estaba entre cerrado. Y su peor pesadilla se vio reflejada en ese pequeño baño.

-Edward- gimió después de cubrir la boca con sus manos, intentando sellar el dolor que emitía su corazón, mientras que pequeñas gotas rodaban por sus ojos.

Y allí estaba edward, su edward por el que se había enfrenado a todo el mundo, allí estaba quitándose la vida como solo el lo sabia hacer, por pedacitos.

Sus ojos se veían dilatados y su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal, mientras intentaba abrirlos para saber quien se encontraba allí, pero como si la voz de ella lo hubiera revivido se levanto ágilmente del suelo soltando la jeringa que tenia en sus manos y dejándola caer al lado del inodoro, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida intentaba acomodar su cabello mientras desenrollaba rápidamente la manga de su camisa.

_Y es que mas que curarme esta droga solo logra enfermarme más… _

-Lo prometiste – volvió a gemir ella.

- Bella no estoy haciendo, nada ¿que paso acaso que te dijeron? ¿Fue newton verdad? –dijo intentado acercarse a ella a darle un abrazo.

Mientras ella ponía las manos impidiendo que el se le acercara, como una barrera que ella no quería que el traspasara, al menos no por el momento, no quería que el viera el dolor que eso causaba en ella.

_Que te extrañe que mañana pueda ser un poco peor seré frió pero honesto cada vez que yo te digo que no puedo prometer un por siempre ni siquiera se si puedo un hoy todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…_

-Pero bells te extraño- dijo el ahora con la voz algo agotado, era un chico tan bello era como un príncipe azul que cualquier chica soñaría, simplemente perfecto, pero en este caso seria el incansable príncipe negro.

-Basta Edward…. lo prometiste… siempre lo haces, dijiste que ya no era Necesario que, que todo i-ba -a es-tar bi-en… pero todo esto no era mas que una Mentira….-

_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí…_

-Bella perdóname yo… yo no puedo, no puedo hacerlo lo e intentado, e intentado ser mas fuerte demostrarte que puedo salir de esto, por ti por nuestro futuro por todo lo que hemos soñado juntos pero esto es mas fuerte que yo – dijo casi en susurro.

- Pero no puede ser mas fuerte que lo que siento por ti edward, quiero que los dos salgamos de esto poder ayudarte para que nuestro futuro sea bueno pero parece como si a ti no te importara-dijo intentando detener las lagrimas que corrían furiosamente por su cara.

-Claro que me importa pero no puedo es tan, tan difícil yo se que tu puedes contra esto bella eres demasiado fuerte, lo siento bella no me quedan fuerzas siento que cada día hay menos interés de luchar, siento que cada día mi paciencia se va, como si no quisiera pensar mas en el futuro como si prefiriera la muer… - pero antes de que pudiera acabar ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Eso no edward me estas dejando en la mitad de un camino sin luz alguna, no puedo luchar sola y menos si tu te rindes haciendo nada para intentar salir de ese maldito hoyo que te esta hundiendo cada día mas, date cuenta por favor todavía puede haber un futuro juntos como siempre lo hemos soñado…

-Es que tu tampoco te das cuenta me canse de luchar y fallar, de arrastrarte junto a mi para dejarte tirada en la mitad del camino, sola y sin fuerzas, es mejor dejar hasta aquí, no te das cuenta ¡AUNQUE NO PUEDA MAS LO SIGO HACIENDO!, y no puedo parar es imposible….- dijo alzando la manga de su camisa y mostrando su brazo con varias pinchazos, y varios hematomas en el.

- Edward es demasiado tarde, ya es imposible no lo entiendes eres mi vida entera prometimos una vida juntos dijiste que me amabas, y no puedes decir esto se acabo no tengo fuerzas… las cosas no son así de fáciles y tu mas que nadie lo sabe...-

-Basta bella ¡TODO LO QUE DIJE OLVIDALO!- se veía tan demacrado, una cara de dolor que tal vez ningún hombre nunca pueda siquiera imaginar.

-Tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado y ahora no te voy a decir adiós así nada mas como si todo hubiera sido un sueño- Dijo ella intentando acercarse a el otra vez.

El solo la miro como quien contempla a una flor mientras sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia la miraban mientras con su cuerpo la alejaba.

- Basta no entiendes que esto no es lo que quiero para ti, quiero que tengas un futuro, hijos, familia, que puedas ser feliz y yo nunca podré darte eso, quiero que seas una persona normal, que salgas, que vivas tu vida y no que seas una tonta chica que cuida drogadictos.- y sin decir mas salio del baño, mientras arreglaba su camisa.

– No edward no te vas a ir así eres el único sueño que quiero vivir-.

-voy a desaparecer de tu vida tan rápido como si simplemente hubiera sido una pesadilla- dijo el soltándose de la chica y saliendo a grandes pasos del baño mientras se perdía entre la multitud del colegio.

_O nací enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado y no es que no crea en el amor simplemente así soy si decir mañana es predecir y decir perfecto es mentir por que no mejor sentir, estos labios… estas manos que no paran aunque estoy tan débil de intentarlo y fallar tanto… las marcas en mis brazos dicen no puedo prometer un por siempre ni siquiera se si puedo un hoy todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo_

-Edward no lo entiendes, tu eres mi vida- dijo casi en susurro mientras su mirada perdida intentaba darle un sentido a la partida de su chico, se veía tan desorientada como si no hubiera un pasado, como si simplemente estuviera allí el presente, el doloroso presente, y el futuro… el futuro no existía se había acabado todo.

Y de nuevo estaba allí en la realidad que quiso abandonar pero que no pudo, allí devolviéndola a la realidad una voz conocida atrás de ella.

- Ehh Bells que haces aquí se te olvido que este es el baño de chicos eee – dijo Jasper entre risitas.

Sin decir nada recogió rápidamente la chaqueta de Edward y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin pensar que pasaría allí atrás, se sentía destrozada como si el mundo estuviera desmoronándose de a pocos, pero no era el mundo el se estaba acabando simplemente era SU mundo… poco después su rostro adquirió seguridad ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

Corrió rápidamente al parqueadero al llegar subió a su auto, con agilidad y arranco sin pesarlo dos veces a toda velocidad. Sabia perfectamente donde encontrarlo o al menos eso pensaba ella aunque también sabia que era un lugar muy peligroso, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta allí ella no lo dejaría solo en esos momentos, ella simplemente nunca lo abandonaría.

Después de diez minutos de recorrido bajo decididamente del carro. Y allí lo vio, allí esta su príncipe negro sobre una pequeña bolsa de basura sin zapatos, pero tan perfecto como siempre, ella camino despacio acercándose a la aterradora realidad, y a unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba inconciente. Sintió como su corazón se desplomaba paso a paso, al verlo allí, y cuando estaba cerca se tiro hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Edward todo va a estar bien lo juro vamos a ir a casa-

-Bella perdóname-dijo con su voz demacrada, volviendo a la realidad otra vez al escuchar esa voz.

- No digas nada todo va a estar bien –le decía ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su cabello – dentro de poco todo va a seguir como siempre vamos a salir los dos de esto-.

- Donde estoy bella- dijo ahora el intentando abrir los ojos.

- No importa donde estas lo importante es que todo va a estar bien- tal vez no podría sola con el, había sido una locura venir sola a un lugar tan peligroso.

Cuando se disponía a marcarle a Jasper o a Emmet sintió como la levantaban fuertemente del brazo.

-oh que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz tras ella.

Era un chico moreno no pasaba de los 18 años, pero por la forma de su ropa se veía que llevaba mucho en la calle.

Ella gimió de dolor intentándose soltar, mientras el chico la acercaba mas a su cuerpo y su sucia ropa.

Como si el dolor de bella lo hubiera despertado, Edward se levanto ágilmente empujando al chico fuertemente y tomando a bella entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te sientes bien bella? no te preocupes cariño todo va a estar bien, no dejare que nadie te haga daño,- dijo edward limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla y dándole un tierno beso la tomo de la cintura mientras ella lo acercaba mas ella. Era un beso tan bello e _irrepetible._

_Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama lo envié a cuidarte por tu bien alejarte para siempre de mi… no me arrepiento de nada que hice ayer me arrepiento lo que pude haber hecho haber dicho y __**ya no podré hacerlo jamás**_

En un momento ella sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se desplomaba tras un gemido, y de la fuerza que el tenia los tiro a ambos al piso, el peso de Edward estaba todo sobre ella al abrir los ojos, allí estaba el perdiendo cada aliento con cada latir del corazón, mientras las manos de bella se bañaban con algo realmente calido, cuando por fin pudo mover a Edward de encima de ella se dio cuenta de donde provenía esa calidez, sangre.

-¡EDWARD! Amor todo va a estar bien te lo juro – decía ella intentándolo levantar.

Al girar la cabeza el chico estaba corrido frenéticamente por la calle dejando caer el cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-Amor levántate no me dejes aquí ayúdame – decía ella mientras las lagrimas se confundían con la sangre.

_**Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama lo envié a cuidarte por tu bien alejarte para siempre de mi**_

-Bella perdóname eres todo en mi vida, lo único que realmente amo - dijo el chico mientras una lagrima se asoma por su hermoso rostro.

Tal vez el corazón de Edward estaba escapando de la realidad pero aun tenia claro el amor por su ángel. Tal vez después de la muerte seguiría intacto ese amor, eso era lo único que la muerte nunca podría llevarse.

-No digas eso amor, todo va a estar bien, vamos a salir de esto juntos, y después de esto vas a entrar a un sitio donde te puedan ayudar con ese problema ¿verdad que lo vas a hacer?- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba un ambulancia.

-Mi ángel, gracias por todo por apoyarme, por estar conmigo siempre, por perdonarme todo, por no cansarte nunca de mi… solo se feliz-

-Edward, Edward, no digas eso ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA! - gritaba la chica mientras intentaba alzarlo.

Los ojos de edward veían borrosa la cara de su ángel.

- Perdóname- dijo el entre sollozos mientras sus ojos perdían la luz, mientras aquellos bellos ojos se estaba apagaban por completo.

-Bella, mi Bella te amo, mi ángel- dijo con su último suspiro.

-Yo te amo más Edward, mi Edward – dijo la chica bañada en lágrimas – mi único amor...

El helado viento de la muerte los rodeaba al alcanzar el punto final, Edward estaba allí en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, de la única mujer que represento algo en su vida, mientras las lagrimas se confundían con la sangre que cubría por completo su pecho.

Tal vez edward ya estaba mas aya de la oscuridad mas aya de la vida y la muerte, tal vez había llegado el fin.

**Mátenme, tomatazos lo se, se que soy cruel la verdad hasta yo quise matarme cuando lo releí, pero es que no pude resistirme… quería algo así y pues TARAN! espero que les guste o bueno mmmmmm que no les moleste tanto… xD**

**Chao **

**: C**

_corre escapa de mi_

_No quiero que tengas que sufrir más a mi lado _

_Escapa de este infierno ahora que puedes, _

_No mires hacia atrás_

_Tu luz me iluminara para siempre…_

_Tú serás el ángel que me iluminara para siempre _

_Pero no quiero ser el que convierta tu vida en una pesadilla_

_Tu vida sin mi será mejor_

_Al menos no le haré daño a nadie mas que a mi_

¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?


End file.
